


What're you looking at?

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: Summary:  Waking up in an unknown place, you find out you’ve been taken because they want Scott and Stiles’ help.Prompt: from @thesailbells hey love your writing could i please request an imagine were peter has the reader held captive and scott and stiles are her best friends and they try to get her back and you can finish it however you want. sorry odd request (clarified that there was a goal of no romantic relationship with either)
Relationships: Platonic Friendship - Relationship, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski/You, Scott Mccall/You, Stiles Stilinski/You
Kudos: 15





	What're you looking at?

Groaning, you find that all you can feel is pain throughout your body. You have a splitting headache and you try to move your hand to grip your head only to realize you cannot actually move your hand and there’s a heavy weight and 

Eyes snapping open you find that you’re currently strapped down to a large table. Hands at either side of you and your legs are also tied down. Panic sets in and you’re pulling against the binding only to find that there’s not much give to the restraints. 

You try to think back to how you could have ended up in this situation but the last thing you can remember is getting ready for classes that day then only black. 

“Damn it,” you muttered under your breath trying to think of where it could have all gone wrong. Try as you might, however, you cannot seem to get past this morning.

Eventually, you figure that won’t be any help and you may very well be better off letting the memories come back to you. Turning towards trying to figure out where you’re at, the place looks vaguely familiar- but this is definitely underground. 

The reeking smell of the room tells you that you’re likely in the sewers but that doesn’t really help you. You can tell that it’s not too far into the sewers because there’s light flowing through either a manhole or gutter opening on the other side of the room. 

“Hey!” you scream, hoping that there’s someone walking by that will hear you, “Help me! Can anyone hear me?!”

You kept screaming, hoping that someone would be able to hear you when his voice echoed through the room, “You know, screaming is gonna do you no good.”

Eyes snapping over you take in the piercing blue eyes. 

“Peter,” you whisper. 

“Hello sunshine,” the older man smirks at you. 

“What the hell do you want with me?” you practically growl out. When the man in front of you begins to chuckle, you actually growl at him. However, being human, it’s not like it’s a very menacing growl. “The hell do you want with me?” you bite out at the man. 

“Well,” the man begins as he leans against the wall opposite you and crosses his arms, “I needed to talk to Scott and Stiles, but they’ve been ignoring my calls.”

“I wonder why?” you bite back.

“Yes well, my wonderful moments of pure humanity aside at least this way I can guarantee they’ll show up,” he points out before telling you to smile. The flash of a camera makes you realize that you had missed the camera being directed your way. 

Blinking past the bright lights, you look up only to realize that Peters disappeared. 

Seeing as how it was Peter that had kidnapped you, it’s quite likely that you’re not going to be able to get out of here but you still need to try. 

Eyes flicking around the room, there’s nothing from the get-go that stands out. 

You’re not entirely sure how long you’re there for but it’s long enough that the sun eventually sets. You watch as the light from the outside disappears, slowly dropping the room around you into darkness. 

Try as you might, eventually, you’re unable to keep your eyes open. Different sounds wake you but eventually the sounds become too much and you can feel sleep pulling you under. 

– 

Pulling up to the Y/L/N household, Scott barely gets off Roscoe before he realizes that there’s something wrong. 

When you hadn’t shown up to classes that morning, Scott and Stiles had both texted you but you hadn’t responded. Figuring you were still upset with them from the minor blow out the three of you had had the day before, they figured that they would talk to you after classes got out. 

Unfortunately, Deaton had called them and they’d been dealing with the newest weird supernatural thing in Beacon Hills and while they weren’t a hundred percent sure what it was, both of them were willing to bet Vampires were actually a thing now. 

So here they were pulling up to your house around sunset.

Scott had barely processed that you weren’t here when Stiles was already at the front door. He’d had a key to your house since the two of you were in middle school and he has no problem letting himself in. 

“Y/N?” he hears Stiles calls out and a moment later he’s calling your name again, this time the panic evident in his voice. 

Still, there’s no response. 

When Stiles looks at him questioning you, Scott just shakes his heade . The scents old and faded- you haven’t been here since this morning at least. Still, Stiles dad is a cop and Scott already knows that they’re not gonna leave things alone - he’s gonna want to see if there’s anything at the house that could give them any kind of information as to where you might be. 

They made their way directly to Y/N’s room but nothing was out of place. Stiles ran his hand over the dresser, taking a deep breath before he stepped back a moment and looked at the room again. It took him a moment before he spotted it. 

A simple piece of folded paper on the desk. 

He doesn’t know why but the paper seems obnoxiously menacing. His eyes flick over to Scott who’s looking at him before his eyes follow Stiles’s gaze. Quickly, Stiles makes his way over to the dresser and grabs the paper. 

It was an address on the other side of town. 

Rushing out of the house, Stiles jumps into Roscoe with Scott just behind him. They’re making their way across town. Pulling outside a loft, it takes them a second to realize that they’re outside Peter’s place. 

“Well, well, well,” Peters voice catches their attention, “If it isn’t Batman and Robin.”

“Where’s Y/N?” Stiles practically growls at the previous Alpha. 

“Safe,” he replies, “Though probably not very comfortable if we’re being completely honest.”

“Give them back,” Scott growls, this time and even Stiles knows that he’s gone Alpha on the wolf in front of them. 

“Oh you’ll have your little friend back soon enough,” Peter answers, flicking his hand towards the side, as if he had no cares in the world before his gaze narrows again, “I need your help taking care of a Vamp.”

Both Scott and Stiles could feel the blood drain from their face. They had thought as much with their trip to Deaton earlier but to have Peter confirm it, there was something terrifying about that. 

Instead of going back and forth with Peter, they got the information they needed and what it was that Peter wanted. They knew from previous experience that Peter would be insanely difficult to deal with and frankly, if they could deal with the vamp and get you back they would be willing to play ball for the time being at least. 

—

The sound of pounding footsteps startles you awake and while your heart is thumping in your chest and while it takes you a moment to realize where you are. You can feel your heart in your throat but instead of allowing the panic to fully set in you do your best to school your face. 

A moment later, you almost feel like you can cry from happiness when Scott and Stiles both appear. The both of them stopped just outside the door and looked at you. You couldn’t help the smirk the curled at your lips. Both of them looked at you for a moment and you laughed softly, “What’re you looking at?”

That seemed to be enough to get their butts in gear and they rush to your side. It’s not long before they make it to you and both of them helped untie you before helping you get up from the table.

“You okay?” Stiles asks you softly as he pulls you closer to him. 

Nodding your head, you allow yourself to take comfort in his arms for a few minutes before stepping back.


End file.
